Leave Out All The Rest
by littleannie123
Summary: Prussia wakes up from a long night of partying to a naked England! What is wrong with England? PrUk and mpreg later on.
1. What A Night

Chapter 1

Gilbert sleepily woke to a pounding headache, closing one eye shut from the pain of the light sneaking in through the window, turned his head to his partner beside him. Arthur was still asleep. Thought Gilbert was not quite sure since he could only see Arthur's dirty blonde hair. Letting out a sigh he sat up and scratched his bare chest. Gilbert scoped the room yawning. He noticed clothes were all over the floor. Clothes? What? He lifted the sheets slightly and sighed to find himself naked. "At least it was with Arthur… or maybe nothing happen?" he looks under on Arthur's side of his bed. "Yep it happened" with a slight groan he climbed out of bed and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and climbed in, washing the sleep and sex off of himself. Only a few minutes later a knock was heard on the door. "Come it" Gilbert said with his German accent showing. "Hey Gil mind if I join you?" there was a blush on Arthur's face and you knew it. "I don't see why not, since you've already seen me naked" he laughed as Arthur entered the shower. "Hush you git" Gilbert turned to see Arthur smiling. Gil smiled back wrapping his arms around Arthur, "Here let me wash you."

A few weeks later, Gil was sprawled out on his couch with Francis and Antonio, well more like Antonio and Francis were siting normal y and gilbert laid across their laps. They were playing one of the many rounds of Call of Duty Black Ops Zombies. "Man I think this is so racist agents me since I'm German!" "Why? Just cause their Nazis?" Francis spoke up. "yeah man its horrible" "would you rather it be french people?" "or spanish?" added antonio. Gilbert felt bad now, "no guys.. sorry"suddenly Gilberts phone went off. He jumped up quickly to anwser it. "hello hello hello~" he anwsered with his friends groaning behind him. "Hey Gil its Arthur"

Gilbert walked out side on to his apartment porch slowly closing the door behind him. "oh hey whats up?" he smiled. Arthur and him are trying to keep their relasionship on the down low, since both Francis and Arthur's friend Alfred are so protective over the little blonde man "I need to see you" arthur said his voice hushed. "Whats wrong?" arthur was quiet "I don't even know how this is humanly possible! But- I'm on my way home on plane right now I'll come over as soon as I get home, ok?" "yeah yeah iggy ok" they hung up. Gilbert was worried but he hid it well what on earth did iggy have to talk about that was so damn important?

Gilbert was laying on his couch flipping through the tv, when a small blonde man burst through the door and begain paceing the floor. "whoa don't knock or nothing" Gilbert smirked standing up to hug the Brit. Arthur slightly pushed him back. "ok ok how do I say this with out sounding completely bonkers!" "whatever it is I believe you" arthur stopped paceing and huged the taller sliver haired man

"Gilbert… Im preagnat"….


	2. Some Nights

9 months later

Arthur shook Gilbert almost pushing him out of the bed "Get up you git! We're going to be late!" Gilbert groaned and waved him off. "It's at Ivan's just a few minutes away," he muffled into the pillow. Arthur groaned and went to pack. A few hours later Gilbert sat up and yawned sleepily. He glanced over at the clock, 1:30. He shrugged and headed off to the bathroom to shower. Meanwhile Arthur is running about trying to get everything ready. Gilbert walked out in nothing but his red plaid boxers. "Iggs calm the hell down, you'll hurt yourself," Arthur stood and his face just spoke bitch please. Gilbert had to fight back a laugh. "We are going to be late! Now go dress you self. Now!" Arthur shooed him. Gilbert sighed and went to dress. "Gil! I'll need you to take these down to the car." "Yeah I'll get right on that" Arthur ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. "Damn that kid likes to torture him" he shooked his head as he thought that. Gilbert grabbed all the bags he could and walked well more like wobbled to the car. Surprisingly Arthur beat him to the car, "come on!" Arthur said sliding in to the passenger seat. Gil groaned, placed the 50 million like bags in the back seat, and hopped in the front seat. Arthur was fidgety and anyone within the mile could see that. "Artie, calm down we're not going to be late, ok?" Arthur nodded as Gilbert started the car and pulled out of the parking space.

Only minutes later, they pulled up into Ivan's long Drive way. As soon as the car stopped Arthur was up and out of the car. Gilbert panicked, Arthurs bump was showing a little. Not only would everyone question, Gilbert would have a very angry French man and American down his throat. He was not looking forward to that yet. Arthur rang the door bell, fixing himself. Gil struggled up the drive way with bags in tow. Ivan opened the door "Good Afternoon Comrades!" Arthur lightly smiled in response. Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Weird of you two to be coming together.." Ivan moved out of the way to let Gilbert through the door. "Oh um my car broke down and I knew Alfred and Francis were here!" Arthur lied. Gilbert threw the bags on the floor letting out a huge groan. Ivan clapped his hands together, "okay so Arthur is the last door all the way down on the left and Gilbert you are with your brother Across from Arthurs." Gilbert nodded and carried the god forsaken bags to the rooms. Just as Gilbert put Arthur's bags down, he turned to be greeted by a said smaller man. "What's wrong babe?" "Why can't I be bunked with you.." he spoke in the most hushed like voice. Gilbert shrugged but held the other close; he lent down and whispered in Arthur's ear, "Maybe I can sneak in here tonight?" Arthur flushed a bright pink as Gilbert kissed his cheek. Ludwig came through the front door along with Feil, it was as if Gilbert known his brother was here without even seeing him. Gilbert ran out of Arthur room and jumped on Ludwig, who surprisingly caught him. "WEST, I missed you!" Gilbert yelled cheerfully. Ludwig chuckled "I missed you too," his strong German accent showing. Feli smiled brightly at the two. Ludwig placed his older brother on the floor and they began talking like they haven't seen each other in years.

The rest of the night played out like this Gilbert was drinking clowning about for almost the whole night while Arthur hid in his room scared to come out, in fear that he or the baby would get hurt. Though he did come over for dinner, Gilbert sat next to his brother and Francis, laughing away the booze slowly fading as he noticed Arthur looking quite paler than usual. Arthur barely touched his food, he only moved it around to make it seem like he was eating. Alfred lent over Arthur "yo? You ok man?" Arthur nodded slightly knocking his fork to the floor "opps," as he leant over to pick it up his vision went blurry and soiled the floor. Gilbert went over to pick Arthur up and take him to his room. Gil put Arthur on the bed and cleaned his face. "You ok Liebe?" Gilbert asked worried. Arthur nodded pushing Gilbert's hand way, he crawled up the bed and laid down. Gilbert sighed and sat next to him, "want me to stay?" Arthur didn't answer, well more like he didn't want to. How god what did they think? Do they know about him and Gilbert? Did he show his stomach? Oh god, oh god. Gilbert kisses his cheek "See you in the morning…" he left the door a cracked open. Gilbert went to lay in his own bed he shared with his brother.

Half way through the night a loud crash was heard only Gilbert heard it at the moment. He checked the hallway, no one. He peeked into Arthur's room and gasped. The Mirror in Arthur's room was shattered and Arthur sat on the floor with blood all over his hand. "Arthur! What did you do?!" Gilbert asked franticly. Grabbing the nearest towel and tearing it in half, only to wrap it gently around Arthurs bleeding hand. It wasn't long before the crimson color seeped through the cloth. "Arthur, answer me please? Why did you break the mirror?" Arthur shrugged and stared at his hand. Gilbert sighed and helped Arthur off the floor. Arthur looked at the floor "… me?" Gil's head shot up "hmm?" "Stay with me?" Gilbert nodded and climbed on the other side of the bed waiting for Arthur to join. Slowly Arthur follow what Gilbert did, he laid on his side back to Gilbert. Gil wrapped his arms around Arthur and kissed his cheek, "Ich Liebe Dich Arthur," and he was out like a light. Arthur smiled and drifted as well. Who cares who knew about them? At least they had each other.

The next morning went like any other, breakfast, showers, so on and so on. The countries made sure the pasted the time till the meeting. Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio, sang to everyone; Gilbert on guitar, Francis on Bass and the three of them singing in perfect harmony.

_I'm happy knowing that you are mine__  
__The grass is greener on the other side__  
__The more I think, the more I wish__  
__That we could lay here for hours and just reminisce__  
__Uh, oh, oh___

_You're looking so fresh, it's catching my eye__  
__Why oh, why did I not see this before__  
__The girl I adore was right in front of me__  
__  
__And now I'll take a step back and look in your eye__  
__And ask why it took so long to see we're meant to be_

The Whole room roared with applause. Gilbert winked at Arthur, causing Arthur to blush and smile brightly. Alfred stuck himself between Gilbert and Francis "You guys should totally start a band like that would be off the hook!" the three boys laughed in response. Ludwig cleared his throat, "ok I think it's time to start the meeting." Everyone nodded in agreement and headed to the back room to gather around the large table. About an hour into the meeting, Arthur got up to speak and let out a scream, "Ach! My water broke!" Gilbert shot up "What?!" Francis and Alfred shot Gilbert a look. Gilbert ran over to Arthur and picked him up, Francis and Alfred followed him to the car. Arthur was screaming in pain, Gilbert was speeding down the street, while Alfred and Francis were screaming "When did this happen, how did this ever work, why are you the father of all people." Till Arthur had enough and spun around "Who gives a flying fuck how we got together or how I'm bloody pregnant but I am and I'm in pain so would you idiots please _Shut. The. Fuck. Up!_" the two men sunk back in the seats just as they reached the hospital. The three men rushed Arthur inside; Gilbert had almost explain everything to the nurse just to get a private room. The put Arthur on a stretcher and started to drag him away, "Gilbert don't leave me!" Gilbert toke Arthurs hand, "I'm here don't you worry"

About hours later, of screaming, crying and Gilbert's hand almost breaking. Arthur delivered a beautiful baby girl, she has crimson red eyes and curly blonde locks she smiled up at Arthur and Gilbert, "What should we name her Gil?" Gilbert toke her in his arms and sat next to Arthur on the bed, "I have no clue, you go any ideas?" Arthur petted her hair "how about Mabel?" Gilbert smiled brightly and kissed Arthur " I like it," there was a light knock on the door. "Come in!" Arthur chimed. Alfred leaned in the door way, "Gilbert Beilschmidt, we need to talk..."

_To be continued in chapter 3_


End file.
